Diez Rosas
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: "Te amare hasta que la ultima rosa se marchite" Aquella rosa de tela fue la prueba tangible de que él la amo, aun muy lejos de ella. AliceXJasper. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es el suspiro de un corazon que vive enamorado de la vida.**

* * *

_¿Por qué temer la muerte?, _

_si mientras existimos, ella no existe _

_y cuando existe la muerte, entonces, _

_no existimos nosotros. _

_(Epicuro de Samos)_

* * *

**Diez rosas.**

Se conocieron, como se conocen casi todos los adolescentes. En el instituto, el primer día de clases. Desde aquel primer momento, algo cambio en el corazón de ella, que la hizo quererlo desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Algo tenían aquellos ojos, azulísimos, enloquecedores, que la hacían suspirar, sonreír, cantar y bailar. Sentía que el universo entero había sido solo un momento, un pequeño y silencioso momento de paz. Toda la paz y el amor que en ese momento sentía.

Algo parecido pasaba con él. Por alguna razón sentía que su vida entera dependía de ella. Parecía como si dependiera de su sonrisa para que su corazón latiera. Ella era todo lo que él quería, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que pedía a la vida.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieran, cuando declararon su amor. Al principio él estaba muy nervioso, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella. ¡Si supiera que ella moría por él desde la primera vez que lo vio! Ella había estado guardando sus sentimientos desde hacia tanto tiempo. Quería mantener su lugar de dama, pero eso ya se había vuelto tan insoportable, que si él hubiese tardado un segundo más en declararse, ella probablemente le hubiese saltado encima para comérselo a besos.

Fue una linda mañana de Octubre cuando comenzó su amor. Paseaban por el instituto charlando como siempre. Lo que le parecía extraño a Alice era que ni sus amigas, ni los amigos de él venían. Por lo general andaban en bolita. Se escucho el timbre del final del receso y comenzaron a andar hacia el salón. A Alice le sorprendió mucho encontrar tanta gente congregada alrededor de los jardines cercanos al aula, que además, cuando ella apareció la miraban e incluso escucho un "Ahí vienen"

El misterio se resolvió cuando, al llegar al jardín, todo mundo se hizo a un lado y vio una manta llena de corazones y con unas letras que decían: "Alice ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Alice sintió como si su espíritu la abandonara un momento para salir y gritar de felicidad, dar una voltereta en el aire y regresar. Sintió vagamente la presión de las manos de Jasper en sus hombros y percibió un total mutismo por parte de los demás, que esperaban su reacción.

Pero no podía reaccionar. Estaba en total shock. ¿Quería? Claro que quería, por supuesto que quería, quería ser su novia, quería poder decirle al mundo "este hombre es mío, y únicamente mío" quería poder por fin decir que tenia novio y que lo amaba con el corazón. Quería que los labios de él se llevaran la castidad de los suyos. Porque si de algo estaba orgullosa a sus diecisiete años, era de que nunca en la vida había besado a nadie, había guardado ese momento especial, para alguien especial. Pero ahora había llegado el momento y la persona adecuada y ya no quería esperar.

Pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le reaccionaba. Buscaba sus manos, no las encontraba, buscaba su boca, no la podía mover, buscaba su voz, ¿desde cuándo era muda? Jasper se sentía perdido por el mutismo de su señorita. ¿Sería que con eso le quería hacer entender que no quería nada?

— ¿Alice? —le hablo. Todos estaban silenciosos. Mirándola, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

De algún modo, ella logro encontrar de nuevo sus labios, su voz, sus manos. Y por fin dijo, con los ojos empapados:

— ¡Esto es hermoso, Jazz!

— ¿Te gusto? —pregunto él, dejando asomas una pequeña sonrisa-

— Por su puesto, es precioso. Me encanta

— ¡¿Y bien!? —se escucho por parte de todos los mirones.

Alice leyó nuevamente la manta. "Alice ¿quieres ser mi novia?" y sonrió. Ahora que había recuperado la voz lo diría.

— ¡SI! —Grito lanzándose a sus brazos—. Si quiero, quiero ser tu novia.

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus mejores amigas estaban involucradas en esto, pues Bella y Rose, sostenían la manta.

Bree, su otra gran amiga, salió de detrás de la manta, mientras Bella y Rose la enrollaban, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y se las entrego a Jasper, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

El rubio se las entrego a ella, en un gesto lindísimo, y pronto todos corearon ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Frete a todos sus compañeros, Jasper se volteó hacia Alice y la miro pidiéndole permiso. Ella le asintió con la mirada y el puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla, atrayéndola hacia sus labios. Y se besaron, con todos sus compañeros y hasta algún que otro maestro de testigos. Bella y Rose se acercaron a ellos con la manta en brazos y se la entregaron a Jasper, quien simplemente se la entrego a Alice.

A la salida, Alice no dejaba en paz sus flores, cuando se percato de algo. Eran diez rosas, todas rojas, pero nueve eran naturales y una era de tela. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Te gustaron tus rosas? —pregunto Jazz.

— Si, pero…

—Pero…

— ¿Por qué son nueve naturales y una es de tela?

— Es simbólico Alice.

— ¿Simbólico?

—Sí, porque te amare, hasta que la ultima rosa se marchite.

: : :

: : :

Con el paso del tiempo, su relación se fortalecía, hasta llegar a ser algo muchísimo más importante que un noviazgo adolescente. Era amor, el más grande y bello amor. Pero algo nublaba aquella burbuja de felicidad en sus vidas, algo pasaba que les impedía disfrutar plenamente. Algo que Jasper no deseaba que se supiera, algo que Alice necesitaba saber y algo que tenía que confesarle aunque eso terminara con su relación.

— Alice, necesito decirte algo—dijo una tarde que estaban en el parque mirando las nubes.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto ella, temerosa.

— Es algo… muy difícil para mí Alice…

— ¿Qué cosa, Jazz?

Jasper respiro profundo, contuvo el aire unos momentos y soltó de repente.

— Me estoy muriendo, Alice

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto ella alarmada.

— Si, Alice—dijo él—. Me estoy muriendo, tengo una afección cardiaca desde hace muchísimos años, casi desde que nací. Hemos intentado de todo, pero nada funciona—ahora su voz era un susurro entrecortado—. Mi corazón no funciona bien y no hay forma de arreglarlo. Ayer me dijeron que ya no podría hacerse nada.

Alice lloraba ante esa confesión. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba Dios en momentos como este?

— Jasper… Jasper, no sé qué decirte…—dijo sollozando.

— No viviré mucho Alice, no sé cuanto viviré, pero nunca será suficiente para el tiempo que quiero estar contigo. Lo siento tanto…

Alice calló su boca con sus labios. No quería oír que se acabaría su tiempo juntos, no quería oír nada, solo quería besarlo, si algún día los separaban, ella disfrutaría el momento.

— Cada segundo de nuestras vidas que estemos juntos, será maravilloso. Si algún día nos mandan a llamar y nos separan, podremos tener la certeza de que nos amamos como a nadie.

: : :

: : :

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Ellos pasaban cada segundo del día posible juntos, no podían separarse. Si el universo los separaría, no sería ahora.

Estaban a mitad de su último semestre de preparatoria cuando…

— Creo que podríamos hacer un viaje para celebrar el fin de cursos—decía Alice.

— Si, podríamos ir a una playa—esa era Bella, quien se había emparejado con el mejor amigo de Jasper, Edward.

— O a un crucero—se escucho la voz de Emmett.

— ¿Jazz tu qué opinas? —Le pregunto Alice a Jasper y en ese momento se percato de la manera en que fruncía el ceño y que respiraba entrecortadamente— ¿Jasper? ¿Estás bien?

— No… —dijo con la voz quebrada—Alice… yo… —dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! —Grito Alice aterrada— Jasper, háblame. Me escuchas. No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas.

Algunos maestros acudieron a su ayuda y un momento después se lo llevaban en la ambulancia, acompañado de un maestro.

Alice pasó un día terrible. Lloro por horas y cuando por fin terminaron las clases, ella salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Cuando llego la escena era lo más desoladora. Ahí estaban madre y padre de Jasper, abrazados y llorando. Ella lloraba tan desconsoladamente que las lágrimas ya habían empapado la camisa de su marido.

— Ho… hola—se anuncio ella con voz entrecortada.

— Alice—se escucho el sollozo de Jennifer, la madre de Jasper—. Alice…

— ¿Cómo esta? —pregunto Alice.

— Alice, Jasper murió—dijo su padre con voz cortada.

— No…—dijo Alice—… ¡NO! —grito.

— Ven Alice—Jennifer le extendió la mano, pero Alice dio dos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso corriendo. No supo cuantos minutos, u horas fueron, pero supo que fue mucho, pues llego a aquel parque donde él alguna vez le hablo de la enfermedad que lo consumía de a poco y que ese día se lo había llevado.

Se tiro pesadamente en el suelo y miro al cielo. De pronto le entro una rabia irreconocible en ella y reclamo al cielo…

— ¿¡Donde estabas!? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estabas cuando él te necesito? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando él quiso vivir? ¿Por qué te lo llevaste? Lo necesito conmigo, él me necesita a su lado. ¡Nos separaste!

Y lloro amargamente por horas y horas.

Tres días después, a la casa de Alice llego Jennifer.

— Hola Jennifer—le saludo. A pesar de ser medio día, aun estaba en pijama y sus pequeños ojos negros estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

— Hola linda, como estas

— Mal—dijo ella. No pretendía ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía realmente miserable.

— Alice, me encontré esto en el cuarto de Jasper ayer. Es para ti.

Le entrego una hoja de papel de color purpura, doblada cuidadosamente en tres partes y que escribía Alice. Esa era la caligrafía de Jasper. No le cabía duda.

Abrió aquella hoja con manos temblorosas y leyó:

_Alice:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente no me haya equivocado. No sé porque pero últimamente siento que mi tiempo en este mundo se me esa terminando. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, y me gustaría escribir unas palabras para ti antes de irme. _

_Quiero decirte que conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Cuando me dieron la noticia de que ya no podrían hacer nada por mí y que moriría en algún momento, muy pronto, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, pero el pensar en ti, fue mi luz en la oscuridad._

_Alice, siempre serás lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. La luz que me guía en la oscuridad, y hoy que no estoy aquí y que tú lees las líneas en este papel, quiero decirte que te amare toda mi vida. Y aun después de ella serás la única mujer que he amado._

_Gracias Alice, por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias por sacarme mil sonrisas, gracias por darme tantos besos, gracias por hacerme sentir vivo por primera vez en mi vida. Y es que gracias a ti, estos últimos meses han sido lo mejor de mi vida y te lo agradezco profundamente._

_Te querré siempre. Pero tu si estas en este mundo Alice, así que vive. Vive por favor. No me gustaría que te perdieras las cosas más bellas de la vida por mí. Vive Alice, que yo siempre estaré contigo._

_Y si algún día te sientes sola y perdida, mira hacia el cielo y háblame. Que allí estaré yo, contigo. Te amare, hasta que la ultima rosa, se marchite._

_Jasper_

Alice recordó en ese momento la rosa de tela que aun tenía en su cuarto. Fue por ella y la miro. Intacta, hermosa como siempre. No se marchitaba. Él no la dejaría de amar.

Salí a su jardín y miro hacia el cielo. Dijo tan bajito que solo ella se oyó:

— Jasper. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Te amare, hasta que la ultima rosa se marchite.

: : :

: : :

A finales de Junio fue la graduación.

Durante la ceremonia de la entrega de certificados, llego por fin el turno de su grupo. Fueron llamando a cada uno a recoger sus diplomas y certificados. Alice tenía el corazón en la garganta, pues el grupo había acordado algo, que, a pesar que le gustaba y agradecía la idea, le torturaba por dentro.

Cuando subió al pódium a recoger sus documentos, alcanzo a ver a Jennifer por ahí, acompañada de Nicandro, su esposo.

Bajo del pódium y se sentó, respirando.

—… Tanner, Bree.

—…Verástegui, Abril

Abril, había pasado. Era el momento.

— Whitlock, Jasper—se escucho por el micrófono de la directora.

— ¡Presente! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Jennifer pasó al frente a recoger los papeles y en el muro se proyectó un video de imágenes de Jasper, todas de su tiempo en el instituto. El la mayoría aparecía ella a su lado.

Alice se limpio las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y agacho el rostro.

: : :

: : :

Cinco años después. Alice estaba terminando sus estudios de diseño grafico. Había aprendido a conducir motocicleta y la conducía saliendo de la Universidad aquella noche de Octubre.

Conducía velozmente por la avenida, mientras en sus oídos sonaba una melodía conocida y amada. Cuanto tiempo había pasado. Parecía ayer cuando ella amaba y era amada.

Llego a un cruce, era tarde. Muy tarde, solo estaban ella en su moto y otros cuantos automóviles en los alrededores. Se detuvo por la luz roja, meditando. Sabía de sobra que James estaba loco por ella, pero ella nunca amaría a otro. NUNCA.

En eso estaba cuando la luz cambio en el semáforo y ella arranco.

Todo fue tan deprisa. Había arrancado, la luz verde le había permitido pasar en ese momento. Pero algo paso…

—… fue aquel camión. Él se paso el alto.

—…Por Dios alguien ayúdela.

—…Tiene una abertura enorme en la cabeza.

—…Hay mucha sangre…

Las voces a su alrededor eran suaves murmullos. Lejanos. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no se sentía adolorida ni mal. Se sentía bien. Tranquila. En paz.

Su cuerpo pronto pareció flotar y vio el mundo quedarse debajo de ella. En ese momento lo comprendió. Había muerto.

Pero no tenía miedo. No. La muerte no le causaba miedo.

Estaba en un lugar de blanco completamente. Puro blanco y luz. Ella misma lucía un vestido largo de ese color. Pero aun entre todo lo blanco, ella alcanzo a identificar unos cabellos dorados conocidos.

Aquella persona se dio vuelta y sintió como si se le hubiese acabado el aire. Era…

— ¿Jasper?

— Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?

— No lo sé, fue todo tan confuso, la moto, el autobús… no comprendo nada. ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?

— Te estaba esperando—respondió él con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te dije que te amaría, hasta que la ultima rosa, se marchitara.

Y ella recordó aquella rosa de tela, que allá en la tierra aun estaba intacta y perfecta, como el día que se la había regalado. Sonrió.

Y por fin sus labios se unieron. Sus labios se unieron mezclándose en una danza suave y rítmica de necesidad mutua. Una necesidad que duraría "HASTA QUE LA ULTIMA ROSA SE MARCHITE"

* * *

_**Waaa! No me intenten matar, ya se que estoy mal. Pero es que waa... tenia que escribirlo. Tenia que escribirlo. **_

_**La idea me vino durante la semana. Para empezar, un chico se le declaro a una chica de mi salon de la forma que lo describi alli. Fue tan lindo. Ademas en la semana me encontré una frase en Facebook que decia "Un chico le regalo a una chica diez rosas nueve naturales y una artificial y le dijo 'Te amare hasta que la ultima rosa se marchite'" Asi que mi mente comenzó a correr como loca y he aqui el resultado.**_

_**Espero no quieran matarme. ¿Review? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Reclamos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Algo? Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Dedicado a todas las Jalice que nos hacen vibrar y en especial a jess yekyytaa, quien empieza a escribir su primera historia, asi que pronto tendremos un Jalice muy especial en . **_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
